Lendemain
by Elmire
Summary: Tout vient à l'esprit lorsqu'elle essaie d'étudier seule... elle n'y arrive pas et ses idées vagabondent ailleurs... elle préfèrerait partir et quitter l'école. Quelle décision prendratelle? Point de vue de Ginny. Après HBP.


**Note:** Écrit ça avant de dormir très tard… c'était pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu… (fatiguée le lendemain et forcée à me lever tôt en plus de cette semaine d'examens à l'université). L'idée m'est venue justement en essayant tant bien que mal d'étudier mais n'y étant pas capable… Vous verrez le résultat ! Les commentaires (bons ou mauvais, tant qu'ils sont sincères et non injurieux) seraient appréciés. En ces fins de sessions, bonne lecture !

**Déclaration de renonciation:** Tout appartient à J.K.R., rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée de la petite histoire.

* * *

Lendemain

Elle avait beau essayer tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait, elle n'y parvenait tout de même pas.

Il était devenu inutile d'essayer de forcer la note plus loin, les choses allaient rester ainsi et elle ne pourrait rien y faire.

Comment pouvait-elle faire pour rester étendue sur son lit sans enregistrer dans son cerveau ce qui se passait devant ses yeux ?

Comment pouvait-elle faire pour étudier ? C'était totalement impossible pas ces derniers temps. Elle avait grandement besoin de distractions légères car étudier ne faisait qu'augmenter sa frustration, son désarroi, son désespoir passager (cela dépendait des jours) face à la vie.

Il y avait tant de choses à quoi se morfondre qu'il lui apparaissait scandaleux d'étudier ; comme si c'était une honte. En fait elle se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir assez de volonté et procrastiné ainsi sur les études alors qu'en fait il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

La vérité était plutôt contraire, il y avait amplement de quoi à faire outre étudier… mais le vrai problème est qu'on ne la laisserait pas faire les autres choses, comme si elle était incompétente. Elle aurait tellement pu être utile et aidante en lâchant l'école comme beaucoup d'autres l'avaient fait. Non apparemment il lui fallait retourner sur les bancs d'école pour assurer son avenir et sa sécurité.

Le fait était que oui physiquement et en apparence elle semblera sauve, mais de l'intérieure elle sera totalement brisée si elle continue ainsi. Elle devait se sauver elle-même, même si cela devait passer par sauver les autres afin d'atteindre ce but.

Elle avait beau lire et relire les événements d'Histoire dans ses notes de cours, ceux-ci ne s'imprégnaient pas dans son cerveau et n'apparaîtraient sûrement pas miraculeusement devant ses yeux à l'examen. En fait elle voulait participer à l'Histoire en ce moment, au lieu de l'étudier et rester assise.

Si elle s'avouait franche et s'écoutait, elle partirait de ce pas et voyagerait à travers tout le pays, peu importe combien cela pouvait être dangereux. Si cela n'aurait pas été de la pression de sa famille et ses amis, elle serait déjà partie depuis belle lurette.

Une pensée l'encourageait dans tout cela, c'est que bientôt l'été arriverait avec ses vacances, et là rien ne l'empêcherait de partir à sa guise, seule, ou alors en compagnie d'amis. Elle partirait sans avertir sa famille, seulement ses deux plus proches amis ayant été délaissés et obligés comme elle à rester. Elle leur offrirait de venir avec elle, sachant que c'est la moindre des choses à faire et ne comprenait que trop bien le sentiment de rester derrière. S'ils ne l'accompagnait pas, eh bien tant pis, elle partirait seule à la recherche de ce qu'elle considérait son lendemain.

Le fait qu'il y avait un morceau manquant dans sa vie avec deux autres pièces n'allant pas l'une sans l'autre, l'empêchait d'étudier.

Abandonnant, et se sentant vaincue au point d'être dépassée, elle referma ses livres, éteignit la lumière et cessa de penser pour une fois avant d'aller dormir. Si ce n'est que par cette dernière affirmation «Eh bien tant pis si j'échoue, il n'y a pas que ça qui compte dans la vie, surtout en ce moment… Arrivera ce qui arrivera…». Elle eut un bâillement et s'endormit finalement.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

Un certain 11 Août, tard en soirée, après avoir obtenue ses notes imparfaites mais suffisantes, après avoir attendue que tous et chacun se calme et se retire pour la nuit, on pouvait observer la jeune fille déposant son bulletin scolaire bien à la vue sur son bureau, comme pour s'en libérer et lancer un message à sa famille qui le trouverait le lendemain matin.

Sur ces derniers instants avant longtemps, elle prit son balai, se perchant à la fenêtre, sac au dos, s'apprêtant à prendre la poudre d'escampette sur le coup de 11h45 en pleine nuit. «À un jour peut-être, s'adressa-t-elle à son bulletin, et maintenant à moi la pourchasse et la recherche du lendemain !»

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Maintenant que vous avez lu, je dois dire que c'était ainsi que je me sentais le soir où je l'ai écrit, prise dans de nombreuses études, et voulant déjà être en vacances, voyager, aider les gens qui m'entourent… Mais rassurez-vous ce n'était rien de menaçant pour ma vie ou très dangereux ! lol

À mes yeux ce morceau de one-shot me semble totalement pourri (surtout ce matin quand je l'ai relu), mais rassurez-moi si je me trompe ! Ne soyez pas gêné non plus si comme moi vous sentez que ce n'est pas extraordinaire…

Aussi, je dois dire qu'écrire cela m'a redonner un peu confiance en mon écriture, qui sait si bientôt je ne reprendrai pas mes projets en chantiers ? Gardez l'œil ouvert !

Enfin, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas deviner c'était Ginny ici, est ses pensées… qu'est-ce que le lendemain ? À vous de me le dire (moi j'ai une petite idée, mais vous ?) !

Elmire


End file.
